


little bit

by ShineyourStones



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, They're best friends, University AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineyourStones/pseuds/ShineyourStones
Summary: dan and phil are super best friends who occasionally have sex (and help each other pull?)
Relationships: Dan Howell/Original Male Character(s), Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Phil Lester/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first fic i'm posting!!!!! short moment i hope you like it. 
> 
> this will possibly be a wip? please let me know if you'd be interested

"I wouldn't say that I like really niche things, but I guess like most people wouldn't know about them. Maybe you do? I guess - It would suprise me. Not that you don't seem smart - I mean. Not that I'm even smart," he stammered continuously, with a red blush creeping quickly onto his cheeks. He wasn't stopping.

"He means to say that he's a nerd. And he thinks you're hot," Phil swept in quickly.

The tall man let out a soft laugh, distracting himself with a wet coaster, finding it more interesting that the mess of a boy, with tussled hair, in front of him. Conveniently, the man's friend shouted for him from the other side of the bar. Phil wondered if he had somehow been communicating with him via the coaster, pleading to be saved from this interaction. Maybe Phil had had too much to drink. With a half-sorry smile, the man left the two boys for his boisterous friends in the corner.

"Fuck."

God. Phil couldn't believe how stupid Dan got around cute boys. For someone who usually was so articulate and had genuinely well-thought-out opinions, Dan could so quickly be rendered into a blushy, frantic kid. 

Actually, Phil could believe it: during sex, its preceding moments, and often its breathy succeeding moments, Dan's vocabulary was much smaller, and his speach was so much whinier. 

"You really porked that one, didn't you?" Phil concurred, shaking his head, with a smile forming on his face. 

"Was it that bad?"

"Pretty sure you called yourself smart and edgy. And obviously had to add in that he was stupid." 

"Shit. And he was fucking hot. And tall. He must have been 6'4", at least."

"Yeah, but fuck him. I thought I was supposed to be tall," Phil said with a small frown, "C'mon. Let's go back to the group. Maybe you can try again a bit later tonight," he offered.

"Or maybe I don't have to try to find someone else tonight," Dan proposed, cocking his head to the side, and flashing Phil his dimples. He knew that his friend was a sucker for them.

"How do you know I won't pick someone up here tonight?"

"Why would you? You know I'm your favourite lay."

"That's not fair. I was just your wingman for a pathetic attempt. You'll be mine later."

Dan grumbled something about being tired and horny, before heading back to the table their friends were at. They sat on their chairs that Phil, now looking at them from far, found to be much closer together than he had thought. Personal space was sometimes an issue for the two of them.

"No such luck?" Emi questionned, already laughing at Dan's defeated face.

"Shut up."

-

Two hours later, Dan was kissing Phil's neck, with his hand reaching slowly up his thigh, and four more empty cocktail glasses in front of him, on the table.

"They make me sick," Emi loudly told Bryony, next to her.

"Right. Imagine them not going home together after a night out," Bryony added. 

"I can fucking hear you," Phil stated loudly, raising his middle finger across the table.

Meanwhile, Dan remained concentrated on his task, sucking a lovely, wet mark behind Phil's ear. It felt so good, but he was doing his best to keep it together, as he knew he was being watched, and had some inhibition that Dan didn't. Not that Dan ever had a problem with showing his love in these more public settings.

While putting his middle finger back down, he made eye contact with an older man, right behind Emi and Bryony, who was regarding him intently. His smile grew as he realized Phil had acknowledged his presence. He was even hotter than the tall man Dan tried to get with.

A part of Phil wanted this to continue. Feeling wanted by this man, who was watching Dan make him feel so good was a new kind of hot. The thought of the dynamic escalating shot straight to his groin.

This wasn't the time to let that train of thought progress. 

"We don't always end up going home together," Phil claimed, before gathering his composure and directing his attention to Dan. "Dan," he said softly trying to get his attention. "Baby, hang on."

Dan looked up at him, and Phil had to physically stop himself from giving up on what he had to say completely. Dan's lips were so red and wet and his eyes were so wide, looking up at Phil's.

"There's a hot guy looking at me over there. I'm gonna go see him." Phil was already looking at the older man again.

Maybe it was more out of a need to ignore Dan's pleading look, than out of lust for the other man.

"I'm a hot guy looking at you. And I'm already here."

"Dan, I told you I wanted to try it tonight. You said you'd help me pull."

Dan finally followed Phil's gaze toward the man. "It doesn't look like you'll need my help with him, mate," he said, reluctantly taking his weight off of his friend's body.

-

He hadn't needed Dan's help. No more than an hour later, he found himself laying in bed with this man - Josh, he'd found out - catching his breath.

After a minute of soaking in the post-orgasm bliss, he reached for his phone to check the text notifications that he knew were waiting for him, as he, of course, had forgotten to turn off his ringer before having sex. He had two texts, both from Dan. 

_Dan: i want cuddles! come to my dorm when you're done_

_Dan: dw i know you're probably spent so i got myself off. just want post orgasm cuddles with my fav boy_

Though he'd resisted Dan's advances earlier, he had to admit that all he wanted was to cuddle him as well. He said a quick goodbye to Josh and was out the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a LITTLE bit more about their relationship <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!! this is a second chapter (i know it's still short), will try to make them longer! i like the idea of this as a wip!
> 
> thank you for reading and being nice :)

"Hey, bitch."

"You're late."

"What else is new," Dan grumbled, sneaking past Phil, into the seat that had been saved for him against the wall.

"Just wake up ten minutes earlier, dumbass," Phil whispered to Dan, who was busy trying to inconspicuously open the, most-likely noisy, tiny foldable desk attached to his seat. He wasn't doing very well; the desk was making a string of staccato squeaks that had people in the row behind them audibly chuckle, and an asshole in front of them turn around to give Dan a dirty look.

Dan rolled his eyes and sighed before biting the bullet and bringing the desk down as fast as he could. The loud noise that it created, in the middle of a lecture, made Phil, who had been trying to keep a straight face, break into a large grin.

"That's what you get for being late."

"Shut up. I'm trying to listen," Dan responded, not yet having taken out his notebook from his bag. "And whatever. You know I don't like this prof anyways."

He'd gotten into his whole spiel about her after the first class. Phil had been sat there, nodding along, overwhelmed by Dan's sudden tirade, but appreciative of his clear passion for the discipline. Dan was potentially studying Politics and Sociology, though he was still in his first year and reluctant to truly commit to any discipline, out of fear of stumbling upon something more interesting later on.

"You can't just hate her cause she's straight."

"You know it's not just that. I read the syllabus. Tell me how you're gonna teach a class called 'Sociology of Family Life and Intimacy' and cover all of LGBT family life and intimacy in one class."

"I know, Dan. I need to listen though. I'm not used to all of these perspectives yet," reminding Dan that, as a third-year Linguistics student, who had saved his electives for his last year, he didn't know anything about sociology yet. It was their one class together, and Phil could admit that the only reason he chose it was to be with Dan.

-

They had met only four months prior.

It was the week before classes started. Manchester was still hot and the sun still set late. Phil and his friends had been at a bar, gathered around a table, chatting about what people had gotten up to during the summer, an even mix of people having remained in the city, working, and those having spent their last summer of freedom on vacation. The night had gotten late, Phil was feeling loose and content, laughing along to one of PJ's animated work stories, when the mood in the bar shifted, as a group of at least 50 freshers piled in. 

"Fucking hell. Why do they have to ruin everything good?" Emi cried out, downing her drink and clearly getting ready to leave. 

"Hang on. They'll probably only be here for a few minutes. Don't you remember the pub crawls with a few minutes of drinking games at every stop?" PJ, a voice of reason, suggested.

"I honestly don't remember. I mean, looking at how fucking sloshed they all look. Doubt we were any different." 

Phil was observing the scene in front of him. He had been nervous for the entirety of Freshers' Week but he still held those memories dearly, as it had been the time during which he'd met the bulk of his friends. Most of them had lived in the same accommodation first year, and he was grateful for having had the chance to meet people he liked so early on in his university time. He'd come to the school with others from his secondary school, as he'd grown up just outside of Manchester, but his closest friends had moved further. Before he could get too sappy, a girl threw up no more than ten feet away from him.

As PJ had predicted, the group made their way out within ten minutes. Conversation continued amongst the group, and a very clearly upset employee passed by to clean up the sick. Once they were gone, and Phil felt comfortable to enough to move from his seat again, he made his way to the bar to get the table another pitcher of beer.

Upon his return, however, his seat had been taken. Everyone's attention was focused on whoever was sat in his seat, with their back turned to Phil. 

"Uh... I got beer," Phil said, putting the sticky pitcher down on the table, as quickly as he could - it was so sticky - before even looking at the person in his seat.

"Thanks, Phil," Bryony stated, before much more excitedly announcing, "Look, we got a fresher!" 

She was pointing at the boy, who was sat there, smiling up at Phil, undoubtedly intoxicated. His smile was so lazy, with dimples making themselves evident to Phil very quickly. His eyes were wide, and his stare felt intense and curious, but Phil could tell that the boy's lids were feeling heavy. 

"Fresher Dan!" Emi exclaimed, "He was just wandering around the bar looking like a lost puppy. He literally is a lost puppy; his fresher group abandoned him." 

Dan was looking down at his hands, but his cheeks were flushed and he had a small smile on his face; he clearly liked being talked about, especially because they all seemed to love him. 

"That sucks. Why haven't you gone to find your group?" Phil asked. Dan turned his attention back to Phil - he could definitely get used to holding all of this boy's focus - before shrugging. 

"Dunno.. they were all kind of annoying. I'm too drunk to continue anyways." 

"Yeah, and he's our friend now!", Emi yelled, even though the bar was considerably more quiet at that point. Maybe she was too drunk too.

"Alright," Phil said with a shrug, still feeling as though he was not fully in the loop, but going along with the new addition to the group for the night. 

Phil was still standing ten minutes later, resting his body weight on the table, between Dan and Bryony's chairs. Dan complemented the group's dynamic well. He seemed to have a lot of things in common with Emi, as well as Phil, who wasn't adding very much to the conversation, choosing to watch the scene unfold instead. His friends were laughing at something that Dan had said, when Phil felt a hand rest on top of his. 

"I like your friends, Phil," Dan said when Phil looked down at him. 

Dan's smile was tender and sincere, but Phil could definitely detect something else in his tone. He needed to sit down. 

They hooked up for the first time two days later. 

\- 

They were in Phil's bed after class. Fully clothed. Three hour lectures were tiring; they just needed a lay down. 

Dan was sat between Phil's open legs, with his back pressed against his chest, and Phil's laptop in front of both of them, playing the same song for the third time, while Dan talked about different elements of the production every time. He had an eclectic taste, and while the electronic pop that he was playing was not one of the genres that Phil could thoroughly enjoy with Dan, it made him happy to see Dan so excited. He loved seeing people happy.

Phil was so comfortable and warm, letting Dan's body heat transfer to him. He slowly let his eyes close while listening to Dan speak. 

"I just feel like people don't give it a chance because it's labeled as pop, which people don't associa- Oh," he had turned around to see Phil's closed eyes. "I've been talking about this for ages. That must be annoying, I guess. Sorry I sometimes..." he trailed off, while pausing the song. 

Dan didn't often get shy around Phil. He recognized this shyness right away, though, and his heart immediately hurt. 

"You're allowed to get passionate about things, Dan."

"No one cares about this geeky shit though," Dan insisted. 

"I care." 

"You don't really, but that's okay. Also don't be gross."


End file.
